Sahabat
by Viselle
Summary: Kau hanya perlu melihat dengan cara yang berbeda untuk menemukan cintamu.


_Sahabat adalah cinta yang tertunda. Entah dari filsuf mana Renji mempelajari konsep itu. Lalu seolah-olah konsep itu sudah valid dan terbukti nyata ia terus mengulangnya kepadaku, dan seolah itu belum cukup. Ia─Renji maksudku─menyatakan diri menyukaiku karena alasan itu. Renji menyukaiku karena kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama, dan karena sahabat adalah cinta yang tertunda, makanya sekarang ia mencintaiku. Semudah itu? Lalu bagaimana nasib Tatsuki yang sudah dikejarnya enam bulan terakhir ini?_

 _Baiklah, Renji memang tidak bisa memecahkan logaritma sulit yang beranak-pinak, tetapi tentunya dia tidak sebodoh itu sehingga bisa berpikiran begitu dangkal tentang perasaan terhadap lawan jenis. Kami berteman, dan tak akan pernah lebih dari itu. Yah, setidaknya dari pihakku sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam daripada sebuah persahabatan._

 _Sahabat adalah cinta yang tertunda. Mungkin aku tak akan pernah memahami konsep yang Renji jabarkan itu, andai hari itu aku tak mengalaminya sendiri._

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Sahabat**

 _(Sebuah cinta yang tertunda)_

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silakan berpendapat sendiri).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Kau hanya perlu melihat dengan cara yang berbeda untuk menemukan cintamu._

.*.

Mata madu itu menatap lurus ke arah Rukia, tak dialihkan selama lebih dari tiga puluh detik.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia dengan sebal. Ia berusaha bersikap santai untuk menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya dengan menyesap _lemon ice tea-_ nya. Ichigo meneleponnya satu jam yang lalu dan mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah kafe di dekat kampus, tetapi setelah ia duduk di depan pemuda itu, tidak ada kata yang menjelaskan maksud pertemuan ini, malah Ichigo hanya memandanginya saja─sesuatu yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

Pemuda itu tak menyahut, hanya terus memandangi Rukia dalam diam, bahkan _ice moccablend_ yang dipesannya sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Kalau kau tak bicara juga, aku akan melemparmu dengan sepatu."

Ancaman Rukia mampu membuat mata madu Ichigo mengerjap, menunduk sebentar, lalu memandang Rukia lagi, namun kali ini disertai dengan pertanyaan, "kau jadian dengan Renji?"

Rukia menyemburkan _ice tea-_ nya dan tersedak akibat pertanyaan itu. Ichigo bergegas menghampirinya dan memukul-mukul punggungnya pelan sembari menarik dua lembar tisu dari meja dan menyodorkannya pada Rukia. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu setelah batuk-batuk Rukia mereda.

Rukia mengangguk, lalu bertanya dengan tersendat. "Da-dari mana k-kau mendengar berita itu?"

Ichigo menelengkan kepala, kerutan muncul di keningnya kala ia mencoba mengingat jawaban dari pertanyaan Rukia. "Shuhei!" ujarnya, "Shuhei mengatakan padaku kalau Renji _menembakmu_ di kantin kampus siang tadi."

Rukia memberengut. Sekarang semua orang di kampus pasti tahu kejadian memalukan itu.

 _Segalanya berawal siang ini─sebuah siang yang Rukia pikir akan berjalan seperti biasanya─saat itu Rukia sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Nanao dan Momo. Semua berjalan normal, mereka bertiga makan sembari mengobrol tentang tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan festival kembang api yang akan diadakan akhir minggu nanti. Rukia baru menghabiskan setengah dari makanannya, ketika kegaduhan mulai terjadi. Awalnya Rukia cuek saja dan fokus untuk menghabiskan seluruh isi piringnya, tetapi dua kali sikutan dari Momo membuatnya mendongak, dan mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan seringai lebar Renji Abarai. Mata Rukia melebar dan ia mengerang dalam hati ketika sadar apa yang tengah sahabatnya itu lakukan─semua ini adalah buntut dari perkataan Renji beberapa hari lalu tentang keyakinan pemuda itu bahwa ada hal lain di balik persahabatan mereka._

 _Pemuda berambut merah itu menyodorkan buket bunga mawar berwarna merah, dan dengan lantang menyatakan perasaan cintanya. Rukia malu bukan kepalang, ia langsung berdiri dan menyeret Renji pergi bersamanya._

 _Rukia menahan marah saat orang-orang menyoraki mereka sepanjang jalan. Dalam hati merutuki Renji yang memasang cengiran lebar seolah Rukia menerima pernyataan cintanya padahal yang ingin Rukia lakukan adalah sebaliknya._

 _Ketika mereka sudah menjauh dari keramaian, Rukia memuntahkan semuanya. Kekesalan dan kemarahannya._

" _Sahabat adalah cinta yang tertunda, Rukia." Lagi pemuda itu mengatakan alasan yang sama seperti sebelumnya._

" _Bagimu begitu, tapi aku tidak berpikiran sama denganmu. Kita adalah sahabat dan selamanya akan seperti itu, mengerti?"_

 _Renji tampak marah, wajahnya bertekuk, tetapi pemuda itu mengangguk. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu malu."_

 _Tak nyaman dengan keadaan itu, akhirnya Rukia juga mengucapkan permintaan maafnya. "Kau juga harus memaafkanku karena tak bisa menerima perasaanmu." Rukia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "aku tahu kau peduli padaku, tetapi gadis yang sebenarnya kausukai bukan aku."_

 _Renji tidak mendebat, jadi Rukia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau harusnya menyatakan cinta pada Tatsuki, bukan aku."_

" _Tapi rasanya aku lebih menyukaimu," sanggah Renji._

" _Suka sebagai teman, hanya itu," tegas Rukia._

" _Tapi sahabat adalah─"_

" _Entah dari mana kau mendapat konsep aneh itu, Renji, aku tak ingin tahu. Tapi yang jelas pemikiran itu salah." Sekali lagi Rukia berucap dengan tegas, yang membuat wajah Renji memucat. Ia menarik napas dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Yah, mungkin hal itu terjadi pada orang lain tetapi bukan kita. Mengerti?" Renji mengangguk. "Sekarang pergilah ke Tatsuki, berikan mawar itu padanya, dan jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Tanpa kata Renji menuruti semua saran Rukia._

"Halo, Rukia. Kau masih di sana?"

Suara Ichigo mengembalikan Rukia ke alam nyata. "Tentu saja," sahutnya.

"Lalu apa jawabannya?" desak Ichigo.

"Jawaban apa?"

Kening Ichigo berkerut-kerut tak senang. "Apa kau jadian dengan Renji?"

"Kenapa sih kau sangat ingin tahu?" Rukia malah balik bertanya.

Kerutan di kening Ichigo makin bertambah, dan pemuda itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, kali ini nadanya lebih mendesak daripada sebelumnya. "Apa kau benar-benar jadian dengan Renji? Apa kau menerima pernyataan cintanya?!"

"Tentu saja tidak," Rukia menjawab dengan cepat karena sebal dengan desakan Ichigo.

"Syukurlah ..."

"Eh?" Rukia memandang bingung pemuda di depannya. Kerutan di kening Ichigo menghilang, dan wajahnya tampak semringah seperti baru saja mendengar kabar membahagiakan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Ichigo sembari meminum _moccablend_ -nya. Pemuda itu menandaskan seluruh isi gelas dalam satu teguk. "Aku mau pesan minum lagi," ujarnya seraya berdiri dan melangkah menuju konter minuman.

Rukia memandangi punggung Ichigo yang menjauh.

 _Sahabat adalah cinta yang tertunda._

Seketika kalimat Renji muncul di benaknya.

"Jangan memikirkannya!" Rukia berusaha menghalau pikiran itu, tetapi pikiran lain justru masuk ke dalam benaknya. _Ternyata Ichigo memiliki bahu yang lebar, punggung yang tegap, yang sudah berkali-kali menggendongku tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Rasanya nyaman saat bersandar padanya. Hangat dan ..._

Ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut Rukia, menggelitiknya, menimbulkan rasa aneh di perut juga dadanya. Jantungnya memacu saat Ichigo yang berdiri di depan konter menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum.

 _Sejak kapan senyuman Ichigo terlihat begitu manis?_

Lalu ketika Ichigo kembali padanya, Rukia tak bisa memalingkan matanya. Pemuda itu satu-satunya yang berwarna di antara latar belakang hitam-putih.

 _Sahabat adalah cinta yang tertunda. Hum, pada akhirnya aku memahami konsep itu. Namun, perasaan itu tak tertuju pada Renji, melainkan pada sahabatku yang lain._

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Oke, ini absurd, nggak masuk akal, aneh, terserahlah, tapi saya pengen menuliskannya. Ide yang muncul seketika saat lagi nonton sidang kopi sianida, dan ditulis dalam waktu kurang dari sejam, sambil nunggu hakim jatuhin vonis. Hehe ...

Semoga yang baca terhibur.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
